I never expected this
by Nyxis
Summary: Taylor is a normal 15yearold girl who is being forced to move to La Push with her family. What happens when a vampire come st o town and hes not a vegetarian? Will jacob protect her? Will sparks fly? Taken place during Eclipse. Bella choose edward.
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor, it's time to go." My father is making me and my little sister move to La Push, Washington. I am moving from sunny Los Angles, California to a tiny, rainy, grey town. Oh the joy. Ya this is just going to be super. My sister, Ashley, who is 12, is estatic about the move. Me, well, not so much.

"Coming dad." I grabed my suitcases and trench coat for when we got there. I was currently wearing low-cut jeans, black convers, and a form-fitting white t-shirt. I'm a very laid back person and will go with the flow but I take no crap from nobody. Another thing I cannot stand is heels. They are not shoes, they are deathtraps!

I ran a brush through my hair for the last time before putting in back in my carry-on. I'm not much to look at. I have brown frizzy hair, brown eyes, and an olive skin tone which is thankfully zit-free. I am big-boned but have a slim figure with a few curves and have some mucles from my p.e. class last year. The only intresting thing about my looks is that i have a navy blue ring around the brown of my eyes. I was born with navy blue eyes and then they turned brown and it left the blue ring.

We gathered into my dad's rental car. He had taken his car, our furniture, and all the trinkets up to out new home in La Push when he drove up there to buy the house. I threw my suitcase in the trunk slaming it hard, marched to the passanger side, got in, buckled up and slumped in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on Taylor! How can you not be excited!? A new state, home, and people! And when i say people, I mean boys!" Ashley hinted at. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her in the back seat with a hardened expression.

"I do not want nor need a boyfriend thank you very much Ashley!" We had had many conversations like this before. I never dated and wasnt the socil butterfly like Ashley. I was always hidden behind my books. When we got to the air port, got our bording passes and boarded the plane. I looked out the window. Good bye my beautiful California. Good Bye my beautiful sun.

* * *

J.P.V. (Jabob's PoV)

_Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry, Jake, I meet me at the edge of the forest and shift back first. _Sam thought to the pack. of corse we all had to obey.

_What could he want that he couldn't tell us in wolf form? _Seth wondered.

_I don't know but it must be important, kid. _I thought back. A few yards back i shifted and pulled on my cut-off jeans and ran to the edge of the forest. Me and Seth were the last ones. We all looked the same. Tan skin, mucular to the extreme, croped black hair, well except for Leah whose hair is a little longer because of her being a girl and all.

"I wanted you all to know that there will be a new family coming to La Push today. They are the Bryants. There is the father who is a pharmacist. He has two daughters. The youngest is 12 and the oldest is 15. They are moving into the house next to Emily's and my house and there will be a welcome home party for them. I want you all to be welcoming to them, Leah." Sam directed that last satatement to Leach because she doesnt take kindly to new-comers. She's kinda like that blond blood sucker. What's her name, oh ya Rosile. The thought of the blood suckers brought up the memory of Bella. There was a tug in my chest. I'm sure i will never be whole again. I loved her! And that mind-reading leech sole her from me! i started shaking but controled it.

We all went our seperates ways. I went home to take a nap before getting reading for the welcoming party. I didn't know why, but I felt excited for the party tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i sadly own nothing except Taylor, Ashley, Allen, and the plot**

**

* * *

**

**T.P.O.V.(Taylors PoV)**

When we landed, it was raining. Big surprise. We were getting picked up by our new neighbor, Sam, i think his name was. We got our luggage and met him outside. Only there wasn't just one, there were two others, and they were huge! They were a good foot taller than me and extremely muscular and tan. All they were wearing were cut-off jeans so i could easily see their buff chest.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is Quil and Embry. Welcome to Washington." Sam said. He looked about to be in his early 20's. Quil and Embry looked to be about 16.

"Hello! I'm Ashley! This is my dad, Allen, and my older sister, Taylor!" All three looked at me. I just gave them a tight smile. We all walked out to Sam's truck. Dad and Sam sat in the front with Ashley in the middle and me in the back seat and Quil and Embry in the bed. I just starred out the window. Green. I was sure going to get sick of that color really fast. When we got there, I was surprised to find that our house was huge. We got out and went to find our rooms. Ashley got the room with the double doors and a room that was of medium size.

I wandered the halls and found a single door at the far end of the house. I opened it. This room was probably the biggest room in the whole house. It had a king-sized canopy bed that was all white. It had wooden floor boards and plain white walls, a wooden desk with a lamp, my laptop, and some books. But the thing that caught my eye the most was my mom's Baby Grand Piano. It was black with ivory keys. I hadn't seen that in years. I loved to play. My guitar was on it's stand on the other side of the room. One whole wall was a bookcase filled with my books from when i was young. There were three other doors in my room. One was a bathroom, closet, and the last were double doors with white curtains and gold handles. I opened them and it led to a deck that looked over the ocean. It had stairs that led to the shore and another that led to the front of the house.

There was a knock at my door. It was dad. I gave him a big hug. He chuckled.

"I guess that means you like your room." he said. I nodded excitedly. He laughed.

"You better unpack and get ready for the welcome party tonight." I said OK and that was that. I was still bummed that I couldn't stay in LA though. I put on my Elegant Lass pink dress from The White Peacock.It was my favorite dress. I grabbed my white flats, put on a little eyeshadow and lip gloss and met dad and Ashley in our foyer.

"Are you girls ready to meet the rest of La Push?" dad asked.

"YES YES YES!!!!" Ashley was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just get this over with." I stomped over to my car. I built it myself. When i say this, most people think im joking but i really did build it. I like cars and fixing them and stuff like that. It was a white Camry and i loved it. I was always messing with the engine. Even if we lived next door to Sam, we were surrounded by forest with a road through it and it took about 20 minutes to get to their house. We pulled up at what i assumed was Sam's house. It was big, not as big as ours, but still big. We walked up to the porch an rang the bell

_well here goes nothing._ i thought.

**

* * *

**

**J.P.O.V.**

I woke up to my dad knocking on the door.

"Jacob! Wake up! You are already late for the party!" Ugh. Great. I'm really going to get it from Sam. Especially Emily. She hates when we are late for parties. I got up, pulled on jeans and a white button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Then I ran to Sam's and Emily's.

When i got there, I got a disapproving look from both Sam and Emily. Then, a little girl about 12 with honey blond hair came jumping up to me. She reminded me of the physic leech, Alice. There was that tug in my chest again.

"Hi! I'm Ashley! We just moved here but ya you probably knew that!" She smiled here green eyes lit up with excitement. She was incredibly cute. It made me smile.

"Hey I'm Jacob." I said back. She studied me for a moment with a hand on her chin. She looked adorable.

"You are cute. Maybe Taylor will reconsider..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Reconcider what?" I asked.

"Oh my older sister, Taylor, says she doesn't need or want a boyfriend but i think she does and so does my dad. And thats saying something. How old are you?" she asked.

"um sixteen."

"Oh good. I thought you would be like 18 or something. She's 15. I'll go get her!" and she was gone before i could protest.

* * *

**T.P.O.V.**

I was having an interesting conversation with Emily. who i found out was married to Sam, when Ashley pulled me away with a mischievous smile on her face. I was suddenly very scared.

* * *

**J.P.O.V.**

I saw Ashley coming back dragging the most beautiful girl in the world. I was thinking only one word.

_Imprint._

She had brown wavy hair that went to the small of her back, good figure, and flawless olive skin, and plump pink lips. But what captivated me the most was her eyes. They were warm chocolate borwn but they had a navy blue ring around them. Then she was right in front of me.

"Taylor this is Jacob. Jacob this is Taylor." She smiled smugly and skipped away. We just stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, how are you liking the rain?" Ugh! That was so lame! I was asking her about the weather!

"I'm not fond of the rain. I prefer the sun." I nodded. Leah came up all friendly and started a conversation whith Taylor. Why now was Leah being friendly. I wanted Taylor all to myself. Not wanting to stand around like an idiot, i grabed some food and sat on the couch. We didn't talk for the rest of the party but i never stoped looking at her. She was mine. My angel.

* * *

**Ok tell me did you guys like it? hate it?**

**Tell me**

**all you have to do is click on that button **

**right there**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do no own anything )C;**

* * *

**T.P.O.V.**

After the party, I drove home with dad and Ashley. When we got inside, I took a hot shower then changed into my pajamas which were a form-fitting purple tank top and white pajama pants with purple poka-dots. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. He seemed nice but I couldn't take any chances. I had already been hurt too many times. I hid my pain well. I opened the double doors to the deck to let in the cool breeze from off the ocean. I brushed my hair and sat down at my piano and started to play "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.

_Just a day_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_ Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to_

_The sky_

_And as he asked_

_If I would come _

_Along _

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds_

_Just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star_

_He shines_

_He said take my _

_Hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see_

_Your dreams lie_

_Right_

_In the palm of your_

_Hand_

_ And he spoke_

_He spoke_

_Ordinary words_

_Although they did _

_Not feel_

_For I felt what I _

_Had not felt_

_Before_

_And you'd swear_

_Those words could heal_

_And as I looked_

_Up into those eyes _

_His vision borrows_

_Mine_

_And I know he's _

_No stranger_

_For I feel I've held him_

_For all of time_

_ And he said take_

_My hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see_

_Your dreams lie_

_Right in the palm of _

_Your hand_

_In the palm_

_Of your hand_

_Please come with_

_Me _

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars_

_For time will not_

_Flee_

_Time will _

_Not flee_

_Can you see_

_Just a dream just _

_An ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy that_

_Ordinary boy_

_Or was it all _

_In my head_

_Did he ask if I _

_Would come_

_Along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked_

_To the door_

_I saw that boy standing _

_There with a deal_

_And he said take_

_My hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see all_

_Your dreams lie _

_Right _

_In the palm of your_

_Hand_

_In the palm_

_Of your hand_

_Just a day just _

_An ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was_

_Looking _

_To the _

_Sky _

I held that last note and a few tears escaped my eyes.

* * *

**J.P.O.V.**

After the party I went home but I couldn't get my mind off of Taylor. I had to see her. I ran to her house. Then, I heard the most beautiful sound. Piano and singing. That voice belonged to Taylor. I walked around to the back of the house. She had the doors open and could hear the music plain as day. She was playing a complicated song and her voice was like an angel. I hid behind the curtin. Her back was to me but i could see the side of her face.

Her room was nice. I spotted a guitar on the wall accross the room. I could stay and listen to her all night but Sam had called a meeting. When the song finished, i noticed a tear fall. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms and kiss those tears away but i had to go but i promised i would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

**T.P.O.V.**

I stood up and closed the double doors and it started raining. Big suprise. I truned around and the only light was that from my desk lamp. Then there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. It was dad.

"Hey Taylor, um, a doctor i work with, Dr. Cullen, has two daughters and they invited you on a shopping trip and i said you woud go so you'll go to their house tomarrow morning at about 10am and meet the family ok?" I just raised my hand so it was level with my head with my pointer finger pointing upward making circles. It's one of my qurks. I do that when when i dont care or being sarcastic.

"Whoop-de-do." I said rolling my eyes. I didnt care and i didnt want to argue. it was pointless. I closed the door, truned off my light, and went to bed with the rain putting me into a dreamless sleep.

**J.P.O.V.**

I left Taylor and as soon as i was a few yards into the forest, i phased and ran to where Sam was but all i could think was Taylor.

_Looks like someone imprinted. _Jared thought.

_Mad I hope he isn't obsessed with her. i can hardly stand Quill's obsession. That was Paul._

_Hey! Whats wrong with being in love?! _I winced as Quill shouted.

_Cool it guys. Where is Sam anyways? _I was getting annoyed.

_I'm here. I need you guys running extra patrols. The redheaded leech is after Bella again._ Sam informed us. I waited for the pain in my chest but it never came. All I could think was Taylor. I felt uneasy about being away from Taylor for patrols.

_Jake you can go back to Taylor. _Sam thought.

_No fair! I wanna see Claire!_

_Quill, Jake is new to imprinting and when you were new, I let you go see Claire._ Sam reasoned.

_Fine. _I was gone before Quill could think the words.

When i got to her back doors, i found that they were closed. I walked up and turned the handle. It was unlocked. I frounded in disapprovement. She should really keep the doors locked. I found her in her bed with her sheets and blankets kicked off reveling her pajamas. I brought her desk chair over to the side of her bed not wanting to wake her.

I memorized her every feature. The moonlike shone through her window which made her olive skin look silver and the rain on the window created the effect that she was underwater. I looked even more realistic with her thick brown hair spread out on her pillow around her face. Words could not discribe how i felt.

Then i noticed the sun coming up and that the rain had stoped. I put the chair back and quietly slipped out her room and back home.


	5. AN: PLEASE READ THEN VOTE!

**Ok, because finals are coming up, and because of the four stories I am writting are starting to pile up, go to my profile and vote for the one you want me to finish first. That way, I can focus at one at a time! **

**Thank you soo much for all the support and love through your reviews. I never thought I was a good writer and that I wouldn't get reviews except from my sister! So thank you all so much again!**

**P.S. I chanced my penname to 'Nyxis' Just to let you know!**

**~Shannon 3**


	6. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! **

**SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


End file.
